


sin

by thefangirlslair



Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Condoms, F/M, you only need these two tags tbh lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: ss and haters and condoms.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769419
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	sin

she paid her purchase and as she leaves the counter she heard, “you’re going to hell. pre-marital sex is forbidden.”

she peered at the box of condoms she just bought. green eyes snapped back to the girl from her school standing behind the counter.  sakura slowly chew her gum, keeping her straight face on.

it was said a little loud so she wasn’t surprised when she felt a warm presence on her back and a warmer hand on her waist.

“is everything okay?” she heard her hot boyfriend say.

the girl behind the counter blushed when she saw him, and  sakura couldn’t help but snicker. she removed her now tasteless gum and stick it on the counter.

“envy is a deadly sin. you're gonna be in hell, too.”

she put her tiny hand on her man’s back pocket and she winked to her schoolmate.

“see you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: single or has a hot bf/gf-- stay safe everyone eheheh


End file.
